Flaming Ice
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: I CLAIM FIRST TALAKAI! Shonen ai, warning. (Slow moving yaoi pairing.) I really can't think of a good summery. Basically my take on the black dranzer series thing. Please JUST read it! Slight AU. - RR
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N-  
  
Set just after drawn to the darkness. I'm saying Tala and Kai were friends when Kai was growing up in the abbey. In the flashbacks he (Kai) had in that episode, I'm saying Kai was about.........6, so was Tala. Anyway...................................................................... ..........................................................................AW WWWWWW!!!!KAI'S SOOOOOOOO KAWAII AS A KID!!!!!!!!!!!!.....................................................Ok, I HAD to get that out of my system!!!!!!!!........................................................And Miss Scarlet, I'm writing your story but I'm (at this moment) taking a break. I'll get it out as soon as I can. ^-^  
  
Kai: 15  
  
Tala: 15  
  
  
  
******  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
~ 9 years earlier~  
  
"That was so cool!" Tala exclaimed excitedly "don't you think so Kai???"  
  
Tala turned towards were his friend was standing tranfixed at the viewing window.  
  
"Kai?" Tala questioned again tapping Kai on the shoulder.Kai jumped slightly before turning his warm cinniamon eyes to meet his friends sky blue ones.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just cheaking to see if you were still her!!!" Tala said with a smile, pulling a reluctant Kai along with him, "Come on, everyone already left!"  
  
6 year old Kai got a mischevious glint in his eye.  
  
"What?" Tala asked slightly nervous.  
  
Kai took of running down the hall, "RACE YOU!"  
  
Tala blinked then took off after him. "NO FAR!!!! CHEAT!!!!!!"  
  
~5 years earlier*- that morning~  
  
"KAI!!!!!" Tala called looking around frantically for his friend. Early that morning there had been a explosion** and a good part of the abbey had been destroyed.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" Tala spun around wide eye's searching as he saw some more people coming out of the fallen abbey. His breath caught for a moment and he could have swore his heart skipped a beat. In the directers arms was a unconsious Kai.  
  
  
  
~5 years earlier - later that night~  
  
Tala paced back and forth infront of Kai's room. The doctors were STILL in there. Just then the directer walked down the hall, with someone behind him. A older man with black hair. The director and his guest walked into Kai's room. No one came out for a long while.  
  
~5 years earlier- the next day~  
  
Tala woke up stiff and sore from sleeping in a sitting position on the floor. He couldn't wait anymore so he tried the door, which was unlocked. There was no one in his room. Not even Kai. Tala ran out trying to find someone who would tell him what was happened.  
  
He skidded to a stop in front of Boris (the directers) office. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently. When he was cleared he through question after question at Boris not caring if he was or wasn't supposed to.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
"Kai seems to be tramatized by what occured" Boris started, watching as Tala paled.  
  
"And that means.....?" Tala asked, wanting to know but not wanting to.  
  
"The man you saw me escorting yesterday, he is Kai's grandfather" Boris started, "and he decided he would take Kai back to Japan and continue his training there."  
  
Tala felt as if someone had released Black Dranzer at him.  
  
"He's gone?" Tala asked in a weak voice.  
  
'He didn't even say goodbye'  
  
Boris, pretending to be the caring 'father' figure, "He was taken away early this morning, he had already started blocking some things from his meomories"  
  
It took all of Tala's will and strength to stay standing. "Will he ever be back?"  
  
Boris sighed, "Maybe one day when god guides him back this way"  
  
~5 years later~  
  
"I'm counting on you to keep your word" Tyson said, looking at the red head, searching his face.  
  
"Of course" Tala replied cooly.  
  
As the bladebreakers left the abbey, Tala turned and walked into the building that, he and his fellow demolition boy, had been ordered to guard.  
  
Kai was back. After five long years, he was back! Tala didn't know if he should laugh or cry.  
  
'He's changed so much' Tala thought as he watched, from within the shadows of the viewing room, Kai preform with Black Dranzer.  
  
Kai looked up toward the darkened viewing room.  
  
Tala felt his blood freeze in his veins as Kai's Rival-of -Ice red eye's looked at him, almost like he could see him in the shadows.  
  
'What happened to you Kai?' Tala asked out loud as he watched Kai leave the training area.  
  
*End Chapter One*  
  
  
  
A/N-  
  
* It starts when they're 6, then it moves to when they're 10, then it moves to the present, when they're 15.  
  
** When (young) Kai was trying to use Black Dranzer he nearly distroyed the whole abbey 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N-  
  
Here are the second chapter people, I hate how they did the Black Dranzer series onward so I'm changing that. ^-^;  
  
*****  
  
Freezing rain poured down on Tala as he walked quickly towards the hotel the bladebreakers were staying at. He couldn't believe what had happened at the beyblade stadium. How could Kai do that to a fellow beyblade team? He just wasn't the same person. Taking their bit beasts.  
  
"Which room is Mr. Dickinson in?" Tala asked the receptionist as he ran through the door.  
  
"Room 756, Mr. Dickenson is expecting you." The respeptionist said obediently.  
  
Tala walked up to room 756 and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ah, hello there Tala" Mr. Dickinson said after opening the door.  
  
"Good evening sir" Tala replied walking into the room.  
  
He was greeted by the hostile looks as he walked into the room. The White Tigers and The All Stars were there also, as was the bladebreakers.  
  
"What do *you* want Tala?" Tyson spat out his name like it was an insult.  
  
"What did you do to Kai?"  
  
"Where's the traitor?"  
  
Michael found himself dropped in pain after those words left his mouth. Tala stood above him glaring.  
  
"You can't even *begin* to understand why Kai is doing this! Don't you DARE think about talking about things you can't comprehend!" Tala said angrily.  
  
"Boys! That's more then enough!" Mr. Dickinson said walking up to Tala. "Tala, here, is, as you could say, a spy for the BBA. He, as the Demolition Boys leader, can tell us things that we wouldn't be able to find out any other way."  
  
"Wha?" Kenny asked, shocked.  
  
"Just what he said" Tala said shortly, still miffed about what they had said earlier. "Here sir," Tala handed Mr. Dickinson a disk. "That has the security film on it that they," he motioned towards the shocked beybladers, "might find informative."  
  
Mr. Dickinson handed to Max's mother Judy and she loaded it onto her computer and hooked it up to the TV screen. They turned on the television and sat back. Tala leaned against the wall, to watch.  
  
The screen showed Kai running down the abbey's corridors. Looking shocked and disgusted when he saw the scientists extracting the animal's spirits. More running and the look of disgust started slowly turning into a look of shock and fear. Boris trying to convert Kai, Kai smacking his hand away and running for it, lasers shooting at Kai, *alot* of beyblades launching from all directions at him, Kai demolishing all of them excepted on that fell a half second later.  
  
"Kai looks pissed" Lee said offhandedly  
  
"Shhhhh" was the only reply he got.  
  
More and more beyblades after him, hitting the ground with enough force to put dents in the stone. Kai warily looking around a corner, the candles had suddenly lit by themselves. Walking down the hall, looking absolutely freaked at the beyblade a claw like stand held. Boris suddenly appearing and talking to Kai.  
  
"Forcing him to remember" Tala answered the unasked question.  
  
"Remember what?" Emily asked turning to Tala.  
  
"His past" Tala answered simply.  
  
Their attention was drawn back to the screen just as Kai looked to be saying something to Boris, Boris looked *very* angry at whatever Kai had said. Seven people had come from the shadows and grabbed Kai. Kai took five out before the other two managed to put him in a hold he couldn't get out of. Boris said something and took out a medical needle, like the kind you inject people with, and stuck it in his throat. The people who were holding him still loosened their grip as Kai slumped to his knees. With a nod from Boris, they dragged Kai out of the room. Boris unlocked the beyblade that the claw was holding, picked it up and followed them out.  
  
The screen then proceeded to go staticy.  
  
Nobody spoke as they were in shock staring at the screen.  
  
"What did they do to him?" Mariah asked turning to Tala.  
  
Tala just looked wary. "I'm not positive"  
  
"So what now?" Judy asked looking at Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"I don't know,....."Mr. Dickinson started, but was cut off by Tala.  
  
"What now?" Tala said looking at them like they had grown a second head, "we start planning how we get Kai back!"  
  
TBC?  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
I like Tala too much to make him a bad guy! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing people.  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry about the slow update. ^^;; Writers block sucks. My ideas refuse to flow together so please bear with me.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The different Beyblade teams woke up with a start as they heard a loud knock on the door. They had all fallen asleep, in various positions around the room.  
  
"Who could that be?" Rei wondered out loud, stepping over Tyson on moving onward towards the door.  
  
"Maybe it's Tala again." Max said stretching.  
  
Tala had to go back to the abbey to avoid suspicion.  
  
"Maybe" Rei replies before opening the door.  
  
A messenger stood there.  
  
"Uh, hello, may I help you?" Rei says slightly startled.  
  
"Good day, I have a message for you from the one you call Kai." The messenger said formally.  
  
"KAI?!"  
  
Everyone was awake now, even Tyson.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked slightly impatient.  
  
"He requested you audience at an arranged location, he would like to speak with you."  
  
Rei shared a look with his fellow beyblader's, and then turned back and nodded. "Ok, where?"  
  
"Follow me if you will, we will be leaving shortly, a helicopter is waiting for you." The messenger replied, stepping to the side so that the Bladebreakers could get by.  
  
Max looked at his mom and she nodded back. The Bladebreakers turned and followed the messenger down the hall and up the stairs onto the roof to where the helicopter was waiting.  
  
Judy had the White Tigers and the All-Stars follow her, in the opposite direction towards the cars that would take them to where the All-Stars personal jet was.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"It's all going as planned Voltaire" Boris said talking to Kai's grandfather via computer.  
  
Tala froze outside the door, as he was walking by and hid to the side of it, listening in.  
  
"Kai, thanks to our scientists, is responding wonderfully to the genetic altering. He will be the perfect warrior that he was meant to be soon." Boris boastfully informed him.  
  
"Yes. Kai was always the strongest wasn't he, now especially with Black Dranzer by his side."  
  
"It was unfortunate that he would not listen to reason and come back to us. Those people at the BBA had instilled their morals into him. But we got him back one way or another."  
  
"What exactually did you do to my grandson?" Voltaire asked, now publicly saying 'grandson' because of Kai's strength.  
  
Tala listened to that is disgust. Kai was a living person and they didn't seem to care. But he'd like to know what the hell they did to Kai also. Tala reached into his pocket and produced a mini tape recorder.  
  
'So, Boris, what *did* you do to Kai.'  
  
"Boris glared at Voltaire's image on the screen. "I did what was necessary. Kai needed to be help to see the light. So, I had some of the guard's pin him down then inject a sedative into him. Then once we got him into the lab I had them put him into one of the genetic tanks and had his old self brought forth. Although, we have to put him in there at least once a day."  
  
Tala glared at the wall in front of him, thinking of a dozen ways off the top of his head on how to kill him so that it would hurt the most. 'That bastard.' Tala thought, then smirked, 'the BBA would *love* to hear this. Tala turned and stealthily moved down the hall and back towards his chambers.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
In the helicopter, Dizzy all of a sudden piped up.  
  
"I've been talking to Dranzer ever since Kai tossed him to Tyson when we went to the abbey to see if we could reason with him, and he wants to help. He said Black Dranzer was his counter part, his dark side if you will, that was extracted from him when Kai was in the abbey as a child.  
  
Before anyone could say anything the messenger called back "We are here."  
  
The Bladebreakers looked down to see a frozen lake. And Kai was standing in the middle of it Spencer standing a few meters away looking somewhat like a guard.  
  
Kenny gulped.  
  
Rei sighed, 'Here goes nothing.' And waited for the helicopter to land.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Kai glared at them as they got off the helicopter.  
  
Tyson shuddered Kai's eye's looked different, sharper and the iris's even seemed darker.  
  
"Bladebreakers" Kai said coldly, Rei thought he even seemed as the way he talked was programmed into him, it was like he was a machine.  
  
"Kai."Max started,  
  
"No." Kai interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. Never again. I will not come back with you to your pathetic team, I'm stronger here. Never again will I be a bladebreaker." Kai spat out the last word like it was disgusting.  
  
Tyson was about to reply when the sound of a jet filled their ears. They turned towards the sound and saw the all stars jet above them in the sky. The All stars and White tigers jump out and used pachuets to land safely.  
  
Kai turned a hate filled gaze back towards the Bladebreakers, "What's the matter? Can't fight your own battles?"  
  
"That's enough Kai!" Mariah yelled at him, before calming down slightly, "I can speak for us all when I say we don't know what they did to you, but we're willing to have you back. As a teammate and a friend."  
  
"Friends," Kai spat, "are for the weak, the strong must rise above."  
  
"Get off your high and mighty horse and look at what they have done to you! You were always anti social but you were never this cruel! I don't know you as well as you *teammates* do, but I know I'm right about that." Lee replied, making sure he had eye contact with Kai.  
  
For a brief second Kai's eyes went back to their normal garnet color before returning to the dark dried blood color they had been when the teams had arrived.  
  
"Then I guess you people don't know me as well as you think you do." Kai said, his eyes darkened once more.  
  
"They might not," a melodious voice said from were the Bladebreakers had been standing, "but I do."  
  
Kai spun around, eye's back garnet as he recognized the voice of Dranzer's human like form. "Dranzer..."  
  
Most of the beyblader's looked shocked at the human form of Dranzer. Dranzer's Spiked red hair with gold tips flared out like fire. His red feathered wings (A/N-that he has when he chooses too) spread to their full length, his gold eyes set on the form in front of him, red and gold ceremonial robes (A/N-Looks like Yue's outfit only red and gold) and red ends- just- under-the knee boots with gold trim finished his look.  
  
Dranzer ignored their reactions and spoke to Kai, "I know how much you're hurting, I want to be there for you, please let me" Dranzer said, his almost human eyes pleading, as he held out a hand to the teen in front of him, "come back to them, come back to me."  
  
Spencer shook off his shock and quickly informed Boris via com link head set, what was going on, and waited for instructions.  
  
"Dranzer.." Kai slowly reaches a slightly shaking hand towards Dranzer's out stretched one.  
  
Black Dranzer took that moment to appear in his humanoid form, spiked black hair with red tips. Ebony colored wings (A/N- when he chooses) Red eyes, Black and Red ceremonial robes (A/N-like Yue's or Dranzer's outfit only black and red) Black gothic combat boots with red trim, and hit's both their hands away from each other. He turns to send a death glare at his other.* Black energy surrounded Black Dranzer's hands as he launched his attack on Dranzer.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Dranzer barely had time to dodge upwards and felt the energy graze by his head. Before blocking then next swipe that was thrown at him.  
  
His eye's widening as he hears his other growl, "You aren't the only one who knows how much pain he's in, you are also not the only one who wants to be there for him, you lost him, you lost your chance, he's mine now, I'll be the one to take care of him."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
As Dranzer and Black Dranzer fought in the air above, Spencer finished receiving his orders and crept up quietly behind Kai. Spencer hit the pressure point on Kai's neck so that he fell unconscious, then proceeded to drag him into the helicopter that was waiting to take off.  
  
The Bladebreaker, All Stars and White Tiger's try to stop Spencer form taking Kai away again. When Spencer see's this he releases Seaborg after them, breaking the ice around them and forcing them to retreat to towards the All Stars jet.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Both Dranzer and Black Dranzer turned towards Kai as they felt something, a mental bolt of pain, that came from him as he was knocked out.  
  
Both counterparts eyes widen as Kai slumped towards the ice unconscious, and was drug off to the helicopter by Spencer.  
  
Black Dranzer spun around again and kneed Dranzer in the stomach, then knocked him to the ground with a double fisted hit to the back of his head.  
  
Dranzer hit the a piece of ice big enough to support his weight without sinking like how some of the rest would have.  
  
Black Dranzer cast his other a glance, hovering by Dranzer's almost still form. "I don't hate you, for I don't hate myself. Kai is my partner now, I don't want to hurt you or those humans but they are trying to take him away from me. He belongs with me." Before flying to Kai's side in the helicopter, glaring darkly at Spencer, and returning to Kai's black Beyblade, after he saw, out of the corner of his eye, those human's helping Dranzer to their jet.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The helicopter arrived at the abbey a while later. There Kai was taken to the 'reablitiation' area, hooked up to wires, and put into a genetic experimentation tank. The machines around it set up to upload the Bio-Volt program into Kai mind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tala watched all this and waited impatiently for the scientists and them to leave. After what he felt was a safe time, that passed, he walked stealthily over to the tank that held Kai. Moving the majority of Kai's clothes to the side with his foot Tala stepped closer to it.  
  
"I know you can't hear me, but I'll have you out of there soon, then we can get you back to you friends." Tala said, starting to stop the machine.  
  
'But you were his friend, shouldn't he be with you?' An annoying voice said in his mind.  
  
'Shut up.' Tala retorted.  
  
'Shouldn't he?' The voice asked again.  
  
'He doesn't remember.' Tala said.  
  
Tala was so engrossed in the argument with his conscience that he failed to notice Boris's mask's glowing red eyes in the shadows, behind him. **Tala tenses then spins around when he catches the sent of someone in the room behind him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Those bastards! Look what they did to him!" Tyson roared, upset at what Spencer and Bio-Volt had done to Kai.  
  
Michael and Lee nod darkly, silently agreeing with him.  
  
"Dranzer?," Kenny asked the sore phoenix , "how is it that you can come out of Kai's Beyblade without being summoned and take on a human like form?"  
  
Dranzer sighed then winced as a sharp pain from the blow to his stomach caused. "I'm able to because I use Kai's will to be able to appear."  
  
"Can our bit beasts do it also?" Max asked looking towards the almost burned out phoenix spirit.  
  
"No. It was also the experiments done by Bio-Volt to us that played a factor in this process. So all I know at this moment is that Black Dranzer, Tala's bit beast ***Blizzborg, and I are the only ones."  
  
They nod showing they understand, and Dranzer returns to Kai's blue Beyblade to rest and ponder what Black Dranzer told him, although the others didn't know about that.  
  
"So, what about Kai? What do we do now?" Dizzy asks from the laptop on Kenny's lap.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to trust Tala now, he'll take care of Kai" Rei said trying to reassure the other beyblader's.  
  
Max sighed, "I hope your right."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"TRAITOR!" Boris yelled as he hit Tala hard, hard enough to send him crashing into the nearest wall.  
  
Tala's Beyblade Blizzborg, unnoticed to Boris or Tala, hit's the ground and slides under Kai's scarf that was on the floor with the majority of Kai's clothes, and stopped near Black Dranzer.  
  
"I'll show you how we deal with traitors here!" Boris said pulling Tala up by his collar and half drags, half throws, Tala onto a cold metal table, where metal straps bind his wrists waist and ankles.  
  
Setting up the machine on the side of the table to send bolts of electricity to shock him for five seconds, one second rest, then it repeats, over and over.  
  
"After this you will be put in the reablitiation cell." Boris informed him, smirking as he watches the machine shock Tala.  
  
"You're crazy!" Tala spits out at Boris who wore a self satisfied smirk that he would *love* to wipe off his face.  
  
"No, just willing to weed out all those who defy me." Boris replied, his smirk disappearing.  
  
Tala put up a good fight, for two full minutes he pulled on until it became too much.  
  
Boris's smirk reappeared twice as evil, as he walk out into the hall, leaving the machine on, almost laughing out loud as Tala's screams echo and bounce along the walls.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N-  
  
* The fight between Black Dranzer and Dranzer was something like Yue's and Rubymoons from Cardcaptors.  
  
** Bio-Volt does genetic altering experiments on its bladers so that they are the best they can be, Tala was given some of the traits of his bit beast, which is a wolf, such as heightened senses.  
  
*** I think that's what it's name is but if it's not tell me! ^^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry about the slow update, if anyone has any ideas for this fic, feel free to tell me some in reviews....^^; (I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!!!)  
  
Thank you all that told me my mistake in Tala's bit beast's name. ^-^  
  
Wolborg's humanoid form: Medium length light blue hair, light blue and silver ceremonial robes with a light green wrap belt...thing.... -_-;;;; ^^;;;;;;  
*****  
Wolborg was frantic, there was no two ways about it. He had an idea of what was happening to his master and he wanted to stop it. But he needed Black Dranzer's help (A/N- Yami no Dranzer!!!!!!! ^-^- sorry had to say that) His blade was close enough to Black Dranzer's for him to barge into his (sorta) friends spirit room.  
  
Black Dranzer glared at the figure that had just fell into his room recognizing it as Wolborg's and trying to restrain the urge to hurt him for barging in.  
  
He knew it wasn't Wolborg's fault, he was just as worried for his master as Wolborg was, he just didn't show it.  
  
"We have to do something!" Wolborg said as he picked himself up off the floor, so he needed some work on his blade hopping....oh well.  
  
Black Dranzer's red eyes flickered shut for a moment before opening again.  
  
He nodded slightly as he stood up, "Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Tala had passed out by the time Black Dranzer and Wolborg appeared.  
  
Wolborg immediately rushed over to him while Black Dranzer went over to Kai.  
  
*****  
Black Dranzer glared at the genetic experimentation tank before placing his hands on it and focusing. Spider web like cracks appeared almost instantly, running all over the glass of the tank, shattering it seconds later.  
  
He caught Kai as he fell forward and placed him gently on the ground, and started removing the cords that were uploading Bio-Volt's program into Kai's mind.  
  
As soon as he was done that, started putting Kai's clothes back on him.  
*****  
Wolborg looked at the machine that was putting bolts of electricity into his master and glared. He didn't know how to turn it off so he just did the next best thing and broke it. He froze and shattered the bindings holding Tala into place. Picked him up and turned to see if Black Dranzer was ready.  
*****  
  
Black Dranzer looked up as he heard the sound of metal breaking. Wolborg had broken the machine. Mental smirk. Figures.  
  
After Wolborg had freed Tala and turned around they share a look. Black Dranzer picked up Kai and stood up.  
  
What to do now.........  
  
*****  
  
Black Dranzer and Wolborg ran down the abbey's hallways, Black Dranzer had been forced to re tracked his wings because of the cramped space, trying to dodge all people and cameras.  
  
What had been up with the lasers in that on wing?  
  
*****  
  
After a while of running they made it out of the abbey, they hadn't ran into anyone and destroyed any and all cameras they found, bu8t it wouldn't be long for Tala and Kai to be found gone, and someone was going to try to fix those cameras....  
  
They did the only thing they could do.  
  
Turned and ran with their bundles into the forest surrounding the abbey.  
  
*****  
  
Dranzer sat up abruptly in Kai's blue beyblade. He felt Black Dranzer's energy and it was closer now then it had been before. Something was going to happen soon. Something big.  
  
He appeared in a flash of red startling everyone in the sitting room of the blade breakers hotel suite.  
  
"Dranzer...?" Max gasped startled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked noticing the look on the phoenix's face.  
  
"I'm not sure yet....."  
*****  
  
Wolborg and Black Dranzer ran through the streets of the Russian town. No one paid much attention to them after one glance. The only weird thing any passerby saw was the fact that they were carrying to unconscious boys in their arms.  
  
Black Dranzer and Wolborg had disguised their selves as human teenagers, magic's useful isn't it?  
  
Black Dranzer looked like a tall teenage guy with spiky black hair, odd red eyes, and black clothes. Wolborg looked like a teenage guy with medium length light blue hair, silver eyes, a white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
They ran up to the motel Black Dranzer said he felt Dranzer's aura coming from. They ran up the stairs ignoring the reseponist and continued onto the door that Black Dranzer pointed to.  
  
*****  
'INCOMING!'  
  
Was the only warning Dranzer got before the door to the hotel room was kicked open.  
  
Imagine everyone's surprise when two guys ran in and their astonishment when the guys appeared to be carrying an unconscious Kai and Tala.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Black Dranzer?"  
  
That shut everyone up.  
  
Dranzer walked up to his counterpart who glared at him.  
  
"Where can I put him?" Black Dranzer growled at his counterpart gesturing slightly with his head at Kai.  
  
"Same here." Wolborg said coming up behind them.  
  
Dranzer decided to not push his darker half and turned around, "This way."  
  
They other bladders were trying to figure out what was going on as Dranzer led Black Dranzer and Wolborg into one of the bed rooms.  
*****  
A/N-  
  
Will someone PLEASE give me names to call Black Dranzer, Wolborg, and Dranzer? It's tiring typing those names over and over.  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Seriously, what's the point of these things? I still don't own the characters.

Authors Notes:

Damn I can't say I'm dead neh? Lol! You have '_The Hands of Fate and Destiny_' to thank for this update. /backs away from scary reviewer-lol- kidding, I appreciate your comments/

Yes. I realize I have been neglecting this fic, but I have so many others to work on and more inspiration for new ones that it's not even funny. I also hit a titanium wall for this fic and have been scratching at it with a spoon for a _really_ long time. /cue MASSIVE sweatdrop/

Now to clear a few things up for those who keep insisting that Dranzer is a girl. It's possible in the anime, but it never says. Also, it is _my_ fic and if I want Dranzer to be a guy, then HE is a guy. Alright. Thank you for your opinion, but because I am the author, we are going with mine. XD

My god! The horrible, horrible typo's in the last few chapters.T-T Somebody kick me if I do that again!

A big thank you goes out to all of you who spent time thinking about names for Dranzer, Black Dranzer, and Wolborg.

Dranzer: Suzaku (Japanese Phoenix God of the South)

Black Dranzer: Arcane (definition: 'Known or understood by only a few')

Wolborg: Yuki (Snow, lucky)

Arcane and Yuki moved swiftly, placing their unconscious charges onto the bed.

Suzaku closed the door after he sent a very pointed look to the confused beybladers outside the room, before making his way towards the ebony phoenix and the artic wolf.

Yuki fussed worriedly around Tala, checking the extent of his injuries from the electrocution, blinking up at Suzaku as he came closer. Suzaku brushed his hand over Tala's forehead, eyes glowing briefly, before turning to the anxious Yuki.

"He'll be fine." Suzaku informed the wolf before moving around him to his counterpart, leaving Yuki to stay with Tala.

Arcane knelt at Kai's side, before placing a pale hand on his forehead, dark energy consuming both, before Arcane pulled back frowning, "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked, moving to check on Kai.

Arcane narrowed his eyes as Suzaku did the same thing he had done moments before.

Suzaku pulled back. "Something _is_ wrong."

Arcane snorted. "You'd think you would take my word for it."

Suzaku glared at Arcane but decided not to take the bait.

Yuki looked between the two phoenixes. "I still don't know what you two are talking about."

Arcane rolled his eyes, and Suzaku looked slightly embarrassed.

"What we mean by something being wrong with Kai, is the fact that we can't get any response from him, no subconscious flicker of recognition or anything." Suzaku explained.

"So you're saying that Kai's lost his memories again?" Yuki asked, mentally cringing when he thought of how Tala was going to take _that_ piece of information.

"No…..Yes…………. I'm not sure" Suzaku admitted.

"You give up far too easily, my twin star." Arcane all but snarled, eyes flashing, "You still think you deserve him?"

Suzaku growled, "I never once said I gave up!"

Arcane smirked, "Oh, but you implied it."

Yuki through himself between the two bickering phoenixes before things got physical.

"Think of Kai! He needs both your guys' help! Bicker later!"

Both backed off as they were reminded of Kai.

Silence reigned between the three spirits, before Suzaku broke it with a sigh.

"Alright, what happened to him? How did you escape? Or more importantly, WHY did you escape?"

Arcane opened one eye to regard Suzaku silently before answering. "After the incident out on the lake, Kai was taken back to Bio-Volt for 'rehabilitation'. Yuki came into my blade and asked for help to get Tala out of there, as Boris found out he was a spy, and humans and electricity don't seem to mix all that well."

"Wait." Yuki interrupted ignoring the dark look Arcane sent his way, "If they were in the middle of an upload to his mind, and we interrupted it,…….." Yuki trailed off.

For the first time, Suzaku and Arcane met each others gaze with the same look. Concern.

Suzaku looked down at Kai, before turning to the closed door of the room.

He walked over silently, and pulled it open. Sending the unfortunate few, (Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny+Dizzy, Michael, and Lee) crashing to the floor, while the remaining beybladers wore sheepish expressions.

"We have a problem." Suzaku said tersely.

A/N-

Yes, I realize it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And yes, I have fought my way, tooth and nail out of the small dark corner in which writers block has pushed me, and I have ideas for the next chapter including, a Tala/Kai moment. Rejoice!

Please Review. **-**


End file.
